The present invention is drawn to a face mask to protect one's face against harmful effects of UVA, UVB and UVC radiation from the sun. The present invention has been developed to prevent, reduce and help to counteract sun-induced dermatosis for people who are generally exposed to the sun, and takes on particular significance in view of the increased awareness of sun-induced diseases and lack of protection caused by depletion of the ozone layer.
Conventionally, people take advantage of lotion-type sunscreens to prevent excessive exposure to the sun. However, many people suffer from ache, eye irritability, allergic reactions, etc. due to application of sunscreens on the face. In addition, sunscreens tend to require constant reapplication, and present a greasy or sticky appearance. Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to overcome such disadvantages.